Dissection Symétrique
by deathkaidda
Summary: Pour une amie otaku! Il y a des jours où Kid ne devrait faire aucune remarque sur la symétrie! One-shot KidxStein! Attention contient Yaoi, torture et nudité! On lit pas si on n'aime pas! (J'ai prévu de réécrire la fin qui au final ne me plaît pas!)


**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda qui vous faits profités d'un adorable one-shot dédié à une amie otaku ! C'est un KidxStein, couple qui m'a toujours surpris mais bon ! Attention yaoi! Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ! **

**Pouvez-vous m'indiquer les fautes s'il y en a car je pense en avoir oubliés ! Merci !**

**°W°W°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen….classe des EAT….15h00_

Stein faisait tranquillement son cour (sur la dissection donc….) et il s'apprêtait à disséquer une simple souris blanche. Il prit son scalpel et commença à couper la chair puis il écarta la peau et la cloua (sur la table….) mais au même moment, une main se leva dans les gradins :

- Professeur ? Demanda l'élève.

- Oui Kid ? Répondit Stein en tournant son scalpel dans les mains.

- Votre dissection n'est pas symétrique ! Vous avez mal répartie la peau sur les côtés ! Répondit Kid.

- Ah bon vous trouvez ? C'est vrai que disséquer une souris est médiocre ! Dit Stein.

- Alors faites-le de manière symétrique ! Insista Kid.

- Pourquoi gâché une dissection pour de la simple symétrie !

- « De la simple symétrie » ? La SYMETRIE est ce qu'il y a de plus beau ! Cria Kid.

Pendant que la classe ria de l'agitation habituelle de Kid, Stein se fatiguait de le voir ainsi ! Mais il devenu maintenant plus intéresser par le jeune shinigami :

- Monsieur Death The Kid, vous ennuyez la classe ! Vous serez puni après le cour! Dit Stein en fronçant les sourcils.

Kid se calma après ça. Et la classe reprit sous le sourire de Stein qui venait d'avoir une idée….

**°W°W°W°**

Après la classe, lorsque tout le monde était parti, Kid alla voir le professeur Stein pour sa punition. Kid y alla seul pendant que ses armes rentraient au manoir :

- Alors Professeur? Demanda Kid.

- N'est-ce pas embêtant ce problème de symétrie ? Lui posa Stein en tournant sa vise.

- Et bien…

- Tu sais Kid, étudier une souris n'est rien et ne vaut rien !

- Professeur ?

- Alors que disséquer un shinigami serait beaucoup plus attrayant !

Stein tourna sa vise encore alors que Kid commença à reculer :

- Je…je crois que je vais y aller Professeur Stein ! Nous verrons dem*

Kid n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stein lui avait envoyé dans le ventre un puissant coup de longueur d'âme. Et avant que tout le monde ne s'en aperçoive, Stein emmena Kid dans son labo…..

**°W°W°W°**

Kid se réveilla avec un certain mal de ventre en ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçue qu'il était dans le labo du Professeur Stein. Il voulut se relever mais il constata….qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Car il était attaché en étoile sur une table :

- Professeur Stein ! Cria Kid en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens et en essayant de défaire ses liens.

- Tient tu es réveillé ?! Dit Stein en allumant sa cigarette.

- Professeur qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Détacher-moi ! Cria Kid.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je alors que j'ai devant moi un sublime sujet d'étude ? Dit Stein en tournant sa vise tout en souriant.

Il avança son plateau d'instruments près de la table :

- Très bien ! Commençons par enlever vos vêtements ! Dit Stein en empoignant son scalpel.

- Non non non Professeur ! Hurla Kid.

Mais Stein lui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kid ! Cette dissection sera symétrique selon vos souhaits ! Souri-t-il.

- Co…comment ? Trembla Kid.

Sans perdre un instant, Stein découpa la veste de Kid, il ne prit même pas la peine de déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Puis il arracha les vêtements en lambeaux de Kid et les jeta à terre de façon parfaitement symétrique de chaque côté de la table. Kid se retrouva torse nue sur la table et complétement mal à l'aise :

- Professeur arrêté…..s'il vous plaît ! Supplia Kid.

Stein sourit et constata que son sujet avait un très joli corps qui l'intéressa beaucoup :

- Quel splendide corps nu vous avez là Kid ! Pourquoi le cachez à tous et n'en faire profiter à personne ! Dit Stein en caressant son torse.

Kid rougit légèrement, voyant l'effet sur le jeune garçon, Stein passa sa main sur ses tétons puis il mit sa deuxième main sur son torse et avec ses pouces, en fit le tour tout doucement.

- Ste..Stein…Stein arrête ! Gémit Kid en tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche.

- Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stein dans un visage plus serein.

Stein prit un plus gros scalpel plus tranchant et découpa la ceinture de Kid en s'assurant d'être bien au milieu puis il déboutonna son pantalon, en faisant voler son bouton en même temps. Pendant que Stein faisait glisser jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses, il vit le caleçon de Kid se soulever.

Kid sentie ses joues devenir plus chaude encore le professeur Stein se mit à cheval sur la table et se mit à lécher le torse et les tétons de Kid en prenant soin de bien faire le même nombre de tours de chaque. Stein fit huit fois le tour pour à chacun. Il sentit son caleçon s'étirait dans son pantalon et vu une énorme bosse au niveau de celui de Kid.

Stein descendit de la table et defait les liens de Kid au niveau de ses pieds pour pouvoir enlever définitivement son pantalon. Quand Stein commença à lui enlever son caleçon noir avec une tête de mort au milieu, Kid paniqua et se mit à transpirer énormément :

- Professeur Stein…Je vous en prie…..ne me faite pas….

- Allons Kid, ne transformons pas ceci en viol ! Prenez donc du plaisir à ça ! Votre père n'en saura rien ! Dit Stein en enlevant enfin le caleçon de Kid.

Stein vit enfin le sexe dur en érection de Kid :

- Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi en voyant votre taille ! Dit Stein.

Avant de passer à l'action, Stein se mit torse nu et jeta ses affaires derrière lui. Puis il se pencha et prit la verge dans sa bouche, son premier tour de langue provoqua un premier gémissement du jeune shinigami. Pour le faire gémir encore plus, Stein en fit huit fois le tour dans un sens et dans l'autre. Quelle douce torture pour Kid qui vivait une expérience à la symétrie parfaite :

- Ah….arrête…..je..je…

Kid se sentait affreusement gêner, mais comment son TOC peut-il lui provoquer des situations pareilles! Kid voulait juste une dissection symétrique pas que Stein lui fasse de tels choses !

Quand Stein s'arrêta, Kid eut une drôle de sensation dans le bas de son ventre Stein lui posa une ultime question :

- Dis-moi Kid ? Es-tu encore vierge ?

- Eh bien…je n'ai rien fait de tels avant ! Répondit-il.

- Très bien alors….je serai plus doux avec vous !

- QUOI ?!

Stein se mit totalement nu face à Kid qui avait encore les poignets attachés à la table; Stein prit ses jambes et leva son corps. Il se plaça à son entrée :

- Détendez-vous Kid ! Dit-il doucement.

Kid relâcha tous ses muscles en gardant une boule au ventre enfin Stein entra en lui, provoquant un cri de douleur de Kid :

- Chuuuut ! Calmez-vous Kid, vous vous habituerez à elle! Rassura Stein en posant sa main sur son torse au niveau du cœur du shinigami. Tu n'as craindre, je suis là !

« C'est bien ça le problème ! » Pensa Kid.

Stein poussa en lui et entra dans le corps vierge du jeune garçon, provoquant un cri de plaisir de Kid qui ne pensais pas en arriver là ! Arriver à sa prostate, Stein fit un violent mouvement de hanches provoquant un orgasme de Kid à deux doigts de s'arracher la langue tellement ce plaisir (Quoique indésirable !) était intense.

Kid ne connaissez pas ça et voulait que ça s'arrête maintenant ! Et c'est les larmes aux yeux et dans une grande jouissance que Kid hurla :

- STOP !

**°W°W°W°**

Kid se réveilla dans son lit chez lui avec Liz à ses côtés:

- Du calme Kid ! Tu as fait un cauchemar !

Totalement essoufflé, Kid tourna la tête pour constater que Stein n'était pas dans sa chambre :

- C'est vrai j'ai rêvé ? Demanda Kid encore sous le choc….

- Eh bien la dissection asymétrique t'as fait tomber dans les pommes! Comme d'habitude ! Répondit Liz.

Kid fut rassurer que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…...Enfin, même si il avait trouvé du plaisir quelque part….. !

**°W°****W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**J'adore ****martyriser ****Death The Kid! Désolé 1er jet, c'est pas parfait!****J'espère que ça vous à plus, Fanfic ****dédicaçait**** à une amie que j'espère ne pas avoir déçue ! ^w^ **

**J'ai vue sur le site que Stein avait eu des relations avec Kid, Maka, Liz, Black*Star et Soul ! Un amateur pour une relation SteinxPatty ou SteinxTsubaki ?**

**Death Kaidda**


End file.
